To Live On
by TheLegacy79
Summary: I changed the sumary. Blastsorm has lost alot in his life and he uses that as a reason to join the Autobots. Read of his life from youngling hood to being a full grown mech. He will make enemies and friends along the way and maybe even someone special.


**Hey this is a story I was thinking of for a while. I'm sorry I haven't been on lately. It's just that a lot of stuff has been going on. Here I was, thinking it would be a relaxing summer. Go figure. **

**This story is about my OC Blaststorm. He has had a rough life but no matter the reason he found a way to smile about it. Even if it was a fake smile. Each chapter can have a difference from one Orn to a couple of Vorns. This will be of his life as it progresses. I will definitely make mistakes here and there but I'll try my best. **

**This story will have Action, Tragedy, Romance, and Humor. There might even be others that I didn't anticipate.**

**Disclaimer: TheLegacy79 does not own Transformers or any of its characters. He only owns Blaststorm and any other OCs that may or may not show up. **

**Time Measurements:**

**Nano-Klik =1/10 of a second**

**Astro-second=1/2 of a second**

**Klik=1 second**

**Cycle=1 minute**

**Breem=8.3 minutes**

**Mega-Cycle=1 hour**

**Quartec=6 hours**

**Orn=1 day**

**Deca-Cycle=30 days**

**Vorn=83 years (A single Vorn is when a cybertronian would be a year older. Example: A 3 Vorn old would be the same as a 3 year old on Earth)**

I woke up with a start. I didn't dare look around me, for fear of what I would see. The memory would come to haunt me for most of my life in my dreams and, on the rare occasion, when I was still awake. I felt emptiness in my spark. It was the kind of emptiness that I would have to live with for the rest of my life. It didn't matter at the time. I didn't think I would last much longer anyway. I was alone, young, inexperienced, and the worst thing…scared. Being scared was no problem, but the problem was that I would show it. Showing that I was scared made me an easy target for anything that was out there. They would know that I was weak and helpless, which was extremely close to the truth.

I slowly began to open my optics. What I saw was exactly like I remembered. A city of burnt metal falling apart surrounded me. There was smoke in the air and it filled my intake valves, making the inside feel stuffy and irritable. I paid no mind to that though. What made me want to panic was the corpse on top of me. It was a yellow and baby blue femme. She still had her servos hugging me closely to her chassis as to protect me for as long as possible. I looked behind her so that I could not see her face. Her faceplates were just at the corner of my field of vision. I tried to lift her up but she was simply too big for my small frame. I laid there, still not looking at the faceplates of the lifeless femme above me. I eventually decided to just inch my way to the side of her and slide out. All I had to do was lift her up a little so I could scoot over to my right. It took me a couple of minutes before I got out from underneath her. I had to use all of my will power to not look her in the faceplates. I knew that seeing her in such a state could make me lose my sanity, and my sanity was one of the only things I had left now. When I stood up I was greeted with a sight that horrified me.

The entire city was destroyed and in rubble. I took a moment to suck it all in and push it to the back of my mind. This city was once quite the sight. It was called Kaon and it was a place you would go for vacation. That all changed when those bad bots came into town and started hurting people.

_Flashback_

A lot of bots left to a place called Iacon, saying that it would be safer. I didn't understand what they meant by that. I had learned of Iacon in my learning classes and it was supposed to be just as nice as this place. How could Iacon be any different from Kaon? Weren't they both nice places? A few orns later, I saw what was different.

I was walking to my classes when I heard shouting and screaming. I still had my young curiosity, so I went to see what was happening. I started out in a casual walk that turned into a slight jog. The shouting became louder and louder as I drew nearer to a building. My father said that if I heard a bot shouting at me to do as they said and if they were shouting at someone else, to run away and turn off my audio receptors. I would be in a lot of trouble if they figured out I was snooping around.

I came to a large wall. I could hear voices and shouting so there must have not been a roof to the previously thought building. It had a weird face insignia on it. The face had sharp points and it looked angry. The bad bots had this symbol on their arms or shoulders or chassis. They called themselves a long word. It was something like "Decektatrons". I couldn't remember the exact word. My parents said that they were bad people and to stay away from anyone and any place that had that symbol. The entire city had become much more depressing when the bad bots came. Many of my friends had moved away or disappeared. When I asked my creators they said not to worry about it and that they would come up eventually. They never did. I tried to not think of how many of my friends I was losing. They were leaving faster than I could count. I asked my parents why we didn't move to that place called Iacon. They said that we had to save our credits for food and supplies. I didn't know why, we had never had a problem with credits before. I came to a crack in the wall. I peeked inside and to my surprise I saw femmes, mechs, and even younglings facing away from bots that all had that angry looking symbol. One of the bad bots lifted his arm so that the rest could see. I heard femmes, younglings, and even a few mechs begin to cry. Then the mech lowered his arm. A barrage of blasts was fired upon the group. It was all over in less than 3 kliks. There, where there once was standing living bots, was a line of dead corpses. My optics widened at the sight. I inched away from the wall and then broke into a full sprint. I wasn't very fast due to my short legs. Give me a break, I was only five Vorns old. I ran away hoping to just forget what I had just seen. I began to whimper, forcing back tears. I didn't like to cry, I was always trying to be as strong as my sire and my sire never cried. I didn't even know why I felt like crying. I didn't recognize any of them. Yet, there was an aching feeling in my spark that wanted to have done something. To have helped in some way. They didn't deserve to die I was sure of that. All bots were given a court sentence first and even _then_ they would merely be put in a prison. I never did tell my creators what I had seen that day.

Half a Deca-cycle later my mech creator was fired from his job. All of the companies were being taken over by the bad bots. Only some of the mechs and femmes were allowed to work. Factories where simple appliances were made were turned into a weapons manufacturing facility. I didn't know what they needed the weapons for. Cybertron hadn't been in a war since several centuries before.

When the bad bots took over the Leader Center **(Author's Note: I don't know what to call it but it's the same as a mayor's office. :P) **they made a new law. If a bot didn't work, they were not allowed energon. I couldn't believe it, they were going to make most of the remaining population starve to death. Seventy percent of said population was already gone to a different city and then they lay _this _on the public?

There was a panic and even more bots left the city. Most of them just wanting to get out of the city as fast as possible. Probably heading towards Iacon like the rest.

That night my creators fought with each other on what to do. My father wanted to go to a city I have never heard of while my mother wanted to go to Iacon. They argued for about 2 Mega-Cycles before they just went quiet. My femme creator began to cry. Her crying suddenly became muffled. She must have used my father's shoulder to muffle her cries. I fell into an unsettling recharge after that.

I woke up to the sound of loud banging in the distance. My door was pushed open by my mech creator. He picked me up and half jogged to the street. He had a weapon strapped to his waist. It was my grandfather's old hand blaster. My sire told me to never touch it because it was for emergencies only. I didn't understand what was going on. Why were we running away? Why was my father carrying the family blaster? Where was my mother? I couldn't think straight. My vision lit up with warning signs, saying that I needed to go back to recharge, but there was a nagging voice in my processor telling me to stay awake. We younglings had an instinctive programming to always make sure that we got the right amount of recharge. We would eventually grow out of it and our main systems would override the program.

I looked up at my sire and what I saw surprised me. He was scared. He had a look of fear and worry. He was usually so laid back and calm. Seeing him like that made me realize that whatever was happening must be pretty serious.

We kept running away from the loud booms that sounded like they came from the center of town. I wasn't too sure, but I would see big flashes of lights in the distance over the shoulder of my sire. I cooed at the cool flashes, thinking they were fireworks. I should have known that they wouldn't be. They were merely rising up from the ground, not flying up and _then _exploding.

We kept running until we came to a clinic. There were others in there as well, including my carrier. He handed me to her and said to get moving without him. She grabbed hold of his arm and argued for him to come with us. I looked at him with optics that would always help me convince my creators to let me stay up past my bed time. I even threw in a fake small tear for good measure. I didn't want him to leave. I needed him to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I wish it were.

He wasn't falling for it. He looked back at the city and then at me. He reluctantly began to walk away. Then he broke into a run. He didn't even look back.

I felt a liquid fall onto the top of my helm. Trying to ignore it, I didn't look up. Then another hit me. Then another…..and then another. I couldn't ignore it anymore so I looked up. My carrier was crying but I didn't understand why. She was usually so strong willed and she had always wanted me to be the same. She turned with me in her arms and ran away. The other mechs and femmes had done the same long before us, wanting to get as far as possible from the loud sounds and big flashes of orange light coming from the center of the city.

I didn't say a word. I reached out for my sire in a vain attempt to get him to come back. When he didn't even glance back I buried my faceplates into my mother's shoulder, once again forcing back tears.

We came to an old looking ship and there were a few bots still boarding it. I could tell my mother was getting tired from running with me in her arms. I was too old for this kind of thing. I told her that I could walk and she just nodded. She set me down and we began the last part of our journey towards the ship. Neither of us spoke a word the entire time. We were both holding back emotions that we didn't want the other to see. Abandoning our home, my father leaving, and the thought of never seeing him again tends to have that kind of effect on you.

We eventually made it to the ship and I finally got a good look at it. It wasn't a ship that would be able to go into outer space so that must have meant we were going somewhere else on-planet. There was an urge to go to Iacon after all of this talk of how great it was supposed to be. I guess I might have the chance to finally see for myself.

We walked onboard and decided to just sit in a corner away from the other bots. They all looked so sad, but then again, we weren't exactly the happy-go-lucky family either. I sat sown next to my mother and we scooted close to each other. Then, realization hit me. We had just left my father back at Kaon with those bad bots. I began to whimper again and I hugged my mother's arm. She lifted her arm so that I could wrap my servos around her torso and she put that same arm over me, hugging me close as well.

The ship rattled violently and I panicked to only be calmed down by my mother's reassuring gaze. The ship lifted itself into the air slowly. We continued to ascend until we came to a stop. The ship lurched forward attempting to go forward. There were many beams that seemed to groan from strain. This ship wasn't built to launch right after activation. It was a cargo ship and would usually be left to run for a few Breems before lifting off.

It seemed like we were going to be alright. That is, until there was a whooshing sound coming from another smaller rocket coming closer to the ship. Something collided with the side of said ship and made the entire thing tip to the left. I was lifted up in mid-air. We were falling right out of the sky!

I looked around and everyone seemed to be troubled by the same dilemma as me, being suspended in the air. Then another object collided with the ship, creating a large hole on the same side as the previous object had collided with.

Air rushed out of the slightly compressed ship bay and I was pulled towards it. Others were being pulled outside by the rushing air as well and I could see some of their terrified faceplates as they plummeted to the ground. I felt something grab hold of my servo and pull me away from the gaping hole. I looked back to see my mother with a panicking expression. I was in shock and couldn't believe what was happening. One moment we were heading away from Kaon and the next we are being sucked out of a hole.

We just kept falling and falling and falling. My mother managed to bring me close enough to hug me to her chassis. I wasn't complaining, I needed the comfort of her warm embrace. We closed our optics, bracing for impact.

Eventually the ship hit the ground and us with it. The Zero- G had ended and gravity suddenly caught up with us. We hit the ground with a large crash and the front end, containing the engine, exploded on impact, taking half of the bay with it….and most of the remaining passengers as well.

My mother and I were slammed onto the floor as the ship came to a halt. The impact had slammed me on top of my carrier. However, she seemed to have cushioned most of my fall. We laid there for a few Kliks before my mother coughed and opened her optics. She just looked at me and smiled that kind of cocky smile that said "I knew we would be alright. Never had a doubt the entire time".

She stood up with me still in her arms and walked to the large hole on the side of the ship. We made it outside and her breathing became strained. Her legs went wobbly and she fell to one knee. She coughed into her hand and pulled it away to only see a glob of energon connect her hand to her mouth with a thin strand. She kept coughing and in return, energon continued to spew from her mouth.

She fell down on top of me and hugged me to her chassis. I didn't know what was happening and I was worrying deeply about her. Her last four words were all she had time for.

"I love you Blaststorm"

Her optics suddenly went dark and she seemed to slump into me. Not moving a single circuit. I began to cry. This time I couldn't help it. It was just so tempting to let out all of the emotions and I fell to that temptation. I knew what had just happened. I knew what happened when somebot's optics went dark. It meant they were gone…..for good.

_End of Flashback_

I came back to myself and lowered my gaze. I saw her face. That cold lifeless face that seemed to be slightly surprised. Once again I cried. I didn't know what to do. I had never felt so alone in my life.

I was just there for about a Mega-cycle, crying my spark out. I didn't want to be out in the open anymore. I didn't want to look at her face anymore. I just wanted to go away. So I did. I turned and began to strut towards the ship. I crawled inside and just laid down in the feeble position and continued to weep.

Everyone was gone. My father, my mother, my friends, and even the other passengers.

I was all alone. Alone.

**Well, that's the first chapter to To Live On. I hope you liked it. Review if you did and if you didn't…..then go ahead and review anyway. If you liked it recommend it to someone por favor. I'm sorry it took so long to post this but I kept going over it and finding ways to make the story flow more.**

**This is only the first chapter so don't think of it as a one shot! I want ya'll to know that it has been a blast so far to write and read on this amazing site. All of you out there keep doing whatcha doing. Stay yourself and don't let someone change you. You are who you are and deep down only you know who you really are. **

**I've been really into a guy I found on Youtube. Just look up ****Enzo presents**** and his songs should come up on Youtube. In my opinion he's not bad at all. His music is good to play games to in my opinion. Spread the word about that too.**

**Well I guess that's it. Remember to review and recommend this story to someone and ask them to review as well. OK I'm out. **

**-**_**TheLegacy79**_


End file.
